Just Kidding!
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Menantang Mikazuki adalah penyesalan terbesar bagi Tsurumaru seumur hidupnya.


Tsurumaru Kuninaga bersumpah demi nama nenek moyangnya, ia tidak pernah terpikir ingin melakukan hal gila seperti sekarang. Tapi ternyata kekuatan janji itu sangat dahsyat—sekalipun yang mengucapkan tidak benar-benar bermaksud demikian.

Dalam hal ini Tsurumaru adalah pihak yang berjanji. Lalu pihak yang menuntut janji itu adalah Mikazuki Munechika, seniornya di klub sejarah.

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

 **Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

Tsurumaru tahu kalau Mikazuki itu tipe orang yang suka menyusahkan orang lain. Ia juga bukan orang bodoh sampai mengorbankan diri untuk menerima perintah-perintah menyusahkan sang senior. Tapi yang terjadi di depan mading tadi pagi itu benar-benar hanya spontanitasnya saja—itu adalah ketidaksengajaan, bawaan jiwanya yang selalu bercanda dimanapun dengan siapapun.

Begini-begini Tsurumaru cukup usil dan disegani. Kebanyakan teman-teman di sekolah juga lebih suka menghindarinya. Hanya orang aneh macam Yamanbagiri Kunihiro dan Izuminokami Kanesada saja yang masih mau mengakuinya sebagai teman. Dan tolong jangan tanyakan kenapa Tsurumaru tidak menganggap Mikazuki Munechika sebagai teman, karena jawabannya sudah jelas; Tsurumaru masih ingin memiliki hari damai sebagai siswa SMA tahun pertama.

"Kenapa, Tsuru?"

"A-ano, _senpai_ ,"

"Ya?"

"Kita sekarang di sekolah, loh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada kamera CCTV di ruangan ini, sekolah juga sudah sepi, tenang saja."

"Ta-tapi,"

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

Cara Mikazuki saat bertanya cukup melukai harga diri Tsurumaru, membuat si surai putih memantapkan diri dan lebih yakin.

Tadi pagi ada teka-teki baru di mading dekat ruang klub. Sambil menunggu Uguismaru dan Ichigo yang telat entah bagaimana ceritanya Tsurumaru dan Mikazuki jadi main siapa-yang-lebih-banyak-menemukan-jawabannya.

Karena percaya diri Tsurumaru sedikit merendahkan seniornya itu.

"Kalau _senpai_ menang aku akan lakukan apapun keinginanmu hari ini." Begitu ucapnya—sungguh, Tsurumaru menyesali seberapa bodoh dirinya yang mengatakan itu.

Dia tahu sang senior adalah siswa unggulan, tahu juga jika dibanding Mikazuki ia hanya ranting kecil yang berhadapan dengan pohon beringin. Tapi ... ah, intinya Tsurumaru menyesal sudah membangunkan jiwa jahil Mikazuki.

"Naik."

Dalam diam Tsurumaru menuruti perintah Mikazuki untuk naik ke atas sofa di ruang klub mereka. Berdiri masih dengan tas yang terselempang melintang di tubuhnya.

"Taruh tasmu." Mikazuki menepuk tempat di sampingnya—memberi isyarat agar Tsurumaru mau mendekat. "Nah, sekarang goda aku."

Menelan ludah terasa jadi lebih menyiksa dari biasanya. Mikazuki yang duduk santai di (bawah) hadapannya terlihat senang dan menikmati momen ini. Mungkin Tsurumaru adalah orang yang dapat nasib tersial hari ini melihat seberapa puasnya wajah Mikazuki.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat lakukan."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Senyum Mikazuki semakin lebar. Sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya agar bisa berselonjor di sofa dia kembali menepuk, kali ini di pahanya sendiri. "Duduk disini dan buka bajumu."

Ragu. Sebenarnya sedikit ngeri.

Tsurumaru baru kali ini bertemu dengan orang seperti Mikazuki yang meminta digoda saat menang taruhan. Umumnya orang-orang meminta traktir makan, belikan sesuatu, atau paling tidak minta sesuatu yang menguntungkan. Tapi Mikazuki tidak! Seniornya yang satu ini benar-benar diluar dugaan saat dia bilang, "Goda aku dengan pesonamu."

Itu permintaan paling tidak masuk akal!

Setidaknya bagi seorang Tsurumaru Kuninaga itu masuk dalam permintaan tidak masuk akal yang bisa diminta seorang pemenang taruhan. Bahkan bagi Tsurumaru yang terkenal jahilnya sepenjuruh sekolah, permintaan seperti itu tidak akan terpikir olehnya.

"Bukakan bajuku."

Bergetar tangan Tsurumaru saat menyentuh kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakan seniornya itu, saru persatu kancing itu dibuka dan menunjukan kulit putih mulus milik Mikazuki. Pikirannya mulai kacau karena berbagai macam praduga buruk tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tsuru?"

"Y-ya?"

Tangannya dingin. Tsurumaru tahu itu karena Mikazuki menangkap tangan bergetar yang sedang membuka kacing bajunya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang tadi bilang kalau kau bisa melakukan apapun? Lalu sekarang kenapa ketakutan seperti ini? Jangan buat aku terkesan sedang membulli adik kelas seperti itu."

"A-aku tidak takut!"

 _ **Aku takut!**_

"Hmm, baguslah. Kalau begitu coba lebih agresif lagi."

"Ba-baik."

 _ **Demi Tuhan, aku ingin pergi!**_

Dua tangannya ia sandarkan pada kedua bahu Mikazuki. Kemudian membelai helaian panjang sang senior dengan (mencoba) lembut. Tapi setelah itu Tsurumaru kembali diam. Terjebak antara takut, gelisah dan bingung. Ia hanya memperhatikan Mikazuki di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

 **...** **Sial!**

"Ahahaha, Tsuru, kau itu ternyata lucu ya?"

Tsurumaru baru kali ini merasa harga dirinya dihina sampai seperti ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya Tsurumaru adalah pihak yang biasa menghina, tapi kali ini—untuk yang satu ini, ia merasa seperti dihempas ke dasar jurang paling gelap. Bersyukur tidak ada siapapun di sana kecuali mereka berdua, karena kalau ada, Tsurumaru mungkin tidak akan sanggup datang ke sekolah lagi.

"Aku pikir hanya Yamanbagiri yang suka bertingkah aneh, ternyata temannya juga ya?"

"Jangan buat pertemanan kami terkesan seperti perkumpulan orang aneh."

"Tapi nyatanya seperti itu. Kanesada juga punya kebiasaan aneh, kan?"

Tidak bisa bilang tidak. Tsurumaru memilih diam.

"Tapi diantara yang lain, Tsuru, kau yang paling aneh."

"Ha?" Baru ingin membrondong maksud pernyataan sang senior, Tsurumaru dibuat kaget saat dua tangan Mikazuki yang awalnya menyangga tubuh agar tetap bisa berselonjor, kini memeluknya. "Se- _senpai_?"

Tsurumaru menegang kaku saat pipi Mikazuki mengusak-ngusak dadanya. Hampir saja ia berteriak saking kagetnya dapat perlakuan seperti itu.

"Kaget?"

Tsurumaru memilih tidak menjawabnya.

"Ahahaha, sekarang giliranmu, Tsuru."

"Tapi aku harus apa?"

Mikazuki berpikir sejenak. "Memeluk...ku?"

"Me-memeluk?"

Hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan seringai khas Mikazuki membuat Tsurumaru mau-tidak mau harus memaksa diri untuk melakukannya.

Perlahan. Tangannya turun dan melingkar pada pinggang Mikazuki. Tapi tubuhnya masih menjaga jarak, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap Mikazuki.

Memeluk itu bukan perkara mudah. Sungguh!

Jadi saat satu tangan Mikazuki menariknya tengkuknya dan mendekatkan ia pada dada bidang sang senior, Tsurumaru sangat (sangat) kaget.

Dia memberontak. Tapi ditahan.

Entah sejak kapan Mikazuki yang terkenal lemah dalam bidang olahraga punya kekuatan sebesar ini.

" _Sen_ —"

"Kau mendengarnya?"

"Hah?"

"Detak jantungku. Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?"

Tsurumaru berhenti memberontak. Dia menekankan satu telingannya pada dada sebelah kiri Mikazuki. Mendengarkan detak keras yang seolah-olah meminta tempat lebih lebar. Seperti rongga dada bidang di hadapannya kurang luas untuk menjadi sarang si jantung, degupannya terdengar sangat keras. Sangat cepat.

"Ini yang terjadi kalau Tsuru ada di dekatku."

"..."

"Kau mengerti?"

Yang bisa Tsurumaru lakukan hanya menggeleng.

"Aah, Tsuru selalu seperti itu. Tidak pengertian, padahal selama ini aku sudah sering memberi petunjuk."

Tidak mengerti. Tsurumaru sama sekali tidak paham dengan petunjuk yang Mikazuki maksud. Dirinya terlalu bodoh untuk memahami isi kepala siswa terpintar di jajaran kakak kelasnya itu. Lagi pula, Tsurumaru tidak merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk memahami seniornya ini.

"Ano, _senpai_."

"Hm, kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf sudah memprovokasimu tadi pagi, tapi tolong hentikan ini. Aku akan melakukan hal lain, tapi jangan yang seperti ini."

Ekspresinya sedikit berubah. Dia kecewa. Tapi Tsurumaru sendiri tidak kuat jika harus melanjutkan hal seperti. Dadanya bisa rusak, pikirannya akan membeludak, dan kepalanya bisa meledak.

Butuh beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Mikazuki kembali memamerkan senyum kebanggaannya, senyum yang sekarang Tsurumaru tahu artinya tidak akan baik bagi orang lain. Dia mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Tsurumaru kali ini, tapi itu tidak bisa disyukuri.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum aku mengatakan permintaanku yang lain kau harus berjanji tidak akan menolaknya lagi."

"Tapi tidak ada hal seperti ini lagi, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

Tidak mau. Sejujurnya Tsurumaru justru lebih takut pada permintaan lain itu, tapi kalau tidak mengiyakannya, Mikazuki pasti akan memintanya untuk melanjutkan apa yang mereka tunda saat ini—dan lebih parahnya lagi, Mikazuki bisa membuatnya melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari sekedar menggoda.

"U-um."

"Anak pintar." Setelah mengusap pucuk kepala Trusumaru sebentar, posisi mereka berubah. Dia membebaskan Trusumaru dari kegilaan tadi. "Nah, sekarang aku minta janjimu, kali ini tidak ada tawar menawar lagi, kan?"

Tsurumaru mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, cintai aku."

 **HAH?**

"Aku ingin kau lebih perhatian padaku, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu denganku, dan terus memikirkan aku."

"HAH?"

"Dan ingat, kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak kali ini."

 **Sial!**

Sungguh sial. Tsurumaru ingin membatalkan apa yang dia katakan tadi, ingin membatalkan apa yang dia katakan tadi pagi di depan mading, ingin membatalkan aplikasi kegiatan klubnya setengah tahun lalu, Tsurumaru ingin membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Mikazuki kalau tahu ini yang akan terjadi dengannya.

"Nah, Tsuru, mulai sekarang jadikan aku yang nomor satu."

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

 **.**

 **29/05/2018 20:48**


End file.
